They re mine
by littlefey
Summary: Hey my first fanfic, please read and review¡¡ Melinda s life was and is changing and she s afraid of some of the changes. could she be able to face them?
1. Bad morning¡¡

**Bad Morning¡**

_-Mommy, mommy, MOMMY¡¡¡- Melinda hear and she woke up. It was her 4 years old son, Matthew Daniel Lucas-Gordon._

_-Hi sweetheart, what´s up? - Melinda said mid sleepy._

_-Daddy and me prepare breakfast- Matthy said, a little bit excited. He, like his dad, likes to cook._

_-Oh and what my 2 favorite guys prepare? - Melinda asked putting her arms around Matt._

_-French toast¡- Matt said and jumped of the bed._

_-Ok, so why you didn´t go and say to your dad that we´ll be there in 5 minutes, I´ll go for your sister-Melinda said and stand up._

_-Sure mommy!-Matt said and ran downstairs- DADDY!-_

_Melinda stands up and walks to the next room. It was beautiful girl´s room, pink, green, and light purple, with a cute cradle in one corner, dolls, plays and baby girl´s stuff. She got closer of the cradle._

_-They´re mine, Melinda you can´t do anything¡¡¡- A shadow said and disappear, Melinda looked inside the cradle and there wasn´t anything so she starts to cry. _


	2. What?

**What****???**

Melinda woke up.

- Mel! Are you okay? - Jim said to her, putting his hands around Melinda´s body.

-Where we are? - Melinda said and she saw all around her.

-You didn´t remember? - Jim said and sat next to Melinda. –Delia and you were in the store when you fainted- Jim paused.-She said that you were felling bad, but you didn't want to worry me.- Jim sighed. –Mel why you didn´t tell me anything?-

-It wasn´t anything, just some dizziness, nothing to be worry.- Melinda continued.- Where´s Matt?-Melinda asked now sounded worry.

-Ned picked him from school. Are you ok? You woke up like you got a…- Jim was interrupted by Melinda- Yeah… a nightmare- Melinda sighed and continued.- It was so real Jim, so… horrible. - Mel finished with some tears in her cheeks. Jim cleaned her cheeks, and kissed her forehead- Don´t worry. - He whispered to her, and Melinda put her head in his chest.

-Sam? - A man said, he was stand in the door, Melinda and Jim/Sam turned to see him. – Mel he´s Dr. Books.- Jim/Sam introduced.- Hi, Mrs. Gordon.- The Dr. Brooks said and stretched Melinda´s hand.–Hi, please tell me Melinda.- Melinda responded and Dr. Brooks smiled.

- Mike, Did you know what´s wrong with Mel? - Jim/Sam asked sounding worry. 

-Yeah, we know. -Dr. Brooks paused. – Sam, Melinda she´s Dr. Stevens.- He paused and let that a beautiful , red haired woman came to the room. – Nice to meet you Sam and Melinda. - Dr. Stevens said. - Nice to meet you too. - Melinda and Jim/Sam said. Dr. Brooks gave to Jim/Sam the test results, and he said, -I think you may see it.-

-Melinda…- Dr. Stevens said.- with the blood test we did…- Jim/Sam interrupted.- OH!.-

-I think you noticed, Sam. - Dr. Brooks said. –What´s Ji…- Melinda stopped and remembers that here for them he´s not Jim anymore- What´s Sam?

-Mel.- He paused.- YOU… ARE… PREGNANT… AGAIN. – In Jim/Sam´s face appeared a big and plenty smile.

**I hope you like it**

**Please send reviews I´ll read all of them¡¡**

**Tell me, did you like it? What´s wrong? And etc.**

**I´ll accept all kind of ideas, comments, reviews etc.**


	3. Congratulations

Sorry!! I think it´s a little bit late to update, but I got a lot of things and you know jiji.

Ghost Whisperer it's not mine and anyone of the characters (I wish that they could be mine jiji).

-I´m pregnant?!- Melinda said, ok she shout, she was so surprise.

-Yes you´re congratulations Melinda, Sam. - Dr. Brooks said. –Dr. Stevens will do an ultrasound, so we can know if the baby is ok and then you can go.

-Yeah, thank you. - Jim/Sam was surprise, but at least, less than Melinda.

-I´ll back in a minute with all the stuff to the ultrasound. - Dr. Stevens said and the 2 doctors got out of the room.

-Wow! - Melinda said placing her hand on her stomach. –That explains my dream. - She continues, but now whispering.

-Wait, what dream? - Jim asked a little bit confuse, and he sat down next to Melinda.

-Well… I got a dream meanwhile I was unconscious. - Melinda stopped, she didn´t wanted to worry Jim and with all of this he´ll be. -And what was about? - Jim asked still confuse, and he put one of his arm around Melinda and she laid her head on his chest. - In resume, I entry to the empty room of our house, it was design for a baby girl, and I get near for the cradle, there may be a baby, but there was nobody, and a black shadow said _"They´re mine and you can´t do anything"_- Melinda finished with tears in her eyes.

-Hey Mel don´t worry. - Jim hugged her. - All its. - Jim interrupted himself. –Wait you said baby girl! - Jim now was surprised. –Yes! - Melinda answered with a shy smile in her face, Jim smile to her and gave her a tenderly kiss in her lips. –I love you- he whisperer to her- and I won´t let that anybody do something to you, or our children. - Jim put her hand on Melinda´s stomach.

-I hope I didn´t interrupted anything- Dr. Stevens said entering to the room with the stuff for the ultrasound.

-Don´t worry. - Melinda said and Jim/Sam stands up to help the doctor. –Thank you Sam! - She said. - I knew that your baby is ok, but you know all the rules of the hospital and Dr. Brooks… Well you met him. - She laughed. -This will be cold Melinda. - Dr. Stevens put the gel on Melinda´s stomach and Jim took her hand. –It´s ok- Melinda said and smile. –Ok…-Dr. Stevens said when she started to looked the monitor-You can hear the heartbeat and…-Melinda gave a look to Jim/Sam and he squeezed her hand- So here is a healthy 10 weeks-baby- Dr. Stevens said and turned to see Melinda and Jim/Sam-Congratulations¡-Dr. Stevens continue –Did you have any experience with babies?-She asked. –Well we had a 4 years boy. - Jim/Sam said with a proud smile on his lips. –So double congratulations I may say. - Dr. Stevens said. - So she´s ok, healthy, only you need to be careful with the stress, Melinda. –Yeah thank.-Melinda interrupted herself.-Wait…- She tried to sat down on the hospital´s bed, Jim/Sam help her with a surprise face, it seems like he understands her.

-You. Said. She? - Melinda sounds surprised, but sad. She knew what does that mean, the dream, the room in that….

Yeah I know it's late, but I´m fascinated with a game and well you know.

Sorry¡¡¡¡¡¡

I hope you like it and review it please jiji

Take care

bye


End file.
